1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a spraying method and apparatus, and particularly to a readily transportable, compact, power driven, airless spraying method and apparatus.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A commonly used conventional spraying system entrains a liquid to be sprayed, such as paint, in compressed air to break up the liquid into small droplets and spray it toward an object. A considerable disadvantage of such systems is relatively heavy equipment needed as well as considerable overspray problems. The overspray is both costly and dangerous. It is costly because it is wasteful of the liquids to be sprayed. It is dangerous in the context of paint spraying, for example, since it tends to fill the air with paint particles, creating an unhealthy environment for human respiration as well as a danger of explosion. In spraying pesticides, the overspray is also dangerous for respiratory reasons as well as drifting of the pesticides to areas where they are not intended to be used.
While airless spraying systems have been devised to help overcome some of these problems, conventional airless systems have their own drawbacks and disadvantages. Large, permanently installed, industrial-type airless systems are very costly and inflexible. Smaller portable airless systems tend to be inadequate. For instance, some portable systems incorporate a liquid pump into the spray head which, in turn, results in a pulsating spray. Such a pulsating spray produces an unevenness of application, particularly in the context of painting automobiles, and is therefore unsuitable for use in that context. Similarly, in the context of painting automobiles and in other analogous contexts, it often becomes necessary to turn the spray gun sideways or even upside down to apply paint properly to all surfaces. With most commercially available portable airless spray systems, this is not possible.